Wave's New Finish
by FMT
Summary: What would happen if Naruto stopped Kakashi from killing Haku, and Zabuza lived to see the next day? What would happen if Naruto could convince the Hokage to let the two stay in Konoha for the time being? What would happen to Naruto and the two?
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

_**AN: The first chapter yet! One of the soon to be, greatest stories in the entire Naruto Archive! I, of course, can't promise that it'll be that, but it'll be 100% of what I have. The pairing shall be Naruto/(Fem)Haku. The story starts right before Team 7 receives the mission to Nami no Kuni (Wave Country). The summary is shown below. I would appreciate reviewers, anonymous or signed-in users, and please, only put constructive criticism. One last word, I have never seen any good story that has Naruto and Haku paired up. Either the fanfic is a harem, (not that I don't like harems, I just prefer single pairings) or the fanfic has stupid ideas. Some are actually pretty good, though I have decided to do this.**_

_**Summary: What would happen if Naruto stopped Kakashi from killing Haku, and Zabuza lived to see the next day? What would happen if Naruto could convince the Hokage to let the two stay in Konoha for the time being? What would become of our hero and the two missing-nins?**_

_**Prologue (AKA Chapter 0):

* * *

**_

Team 7 was now in the Hokage's office, waiting for the upcoming D-ranked mission that would be given to them. They were all quiet…, well all of them except for Naruto.

"Why can't we have a harder mission? All we do is clean up trash, and catch the stupid cat!" Naruto complained.

Iruka was sitting there, listening in on the conversation, waiting for the Hokage to be ready to talk to him.

"Naruto, the missions work on a level of skill," Iruka explained, "the D-rank missions got the Genin, while the C and low B-rank missions are given to the Chunin. The mid-high B and A-rank missions are given to the Jounin," Iruka continued, purposefully leaving out S-rank missions. "You aren't going to get even a C-ranked mission right now, because you are fresh out of the..."

"It's fine, Iruka, we'll give them a C-rank for now. Maybe in the future they can prove themselves worthy to do another," the Hokage interrupted.

"Yay!" Naruto screamed.

"Team 7, consisting of Sakura Haruno, Sasuke Uchiha, and Naruto Uzumaki, led by Jounin Kakashi Hatake, will be given a C-rank mission to protect the bridge builder known as Tazuna build a bridge from Nami no Kuni (Wave Country) to Hi no Kuni (Fire Country {Konoha is located in here.}"

"Thank you, Hokage-sama," Kakashi said before he led his team out of the tower.

Inside, Iruka was talking to the Hokage about something that was very important.

"Hokage-sama, this man, Tazuna, is very....I don't know, but I think..."

"What Iruka? Just say it!" the Hokage screamed.

"Well, Hokage-sama, I think he isn't giving all the info about the mission to us."

"I'll tell that to Kakashi. Anything else?" the Hokage asked.

"I do have to discuss the new building of the targets in the academy with you. One of the targets blew up when one of the academy students threw a kunai with an explosive tag on the target. The target was completely gone from about half way up."

"Iruka, I thought they weren't allowed to use explosive tags yet!"

"Well, they aren't.."

"So what happened to the boy?"

"He had to pay for the new target."

The Hokage signed a few papers as Iruka left the room.

OoOoOoOoO

"Kakashi-sensei, when do we have to leave for the mission?" Naruto asked.

"Make sure, all three of you, that you are at the gate by approximately 9 o'clock tomorrow, in the morning."

Kakashi walked away from his students, toward the memorial stone.

"Hey, Kakashi!" Iruka shouted.

"What do you need, Iruka?"

"I need to tell you something. Hokage-sama and myself have agreed..."

"What?"

"We think Tazuna may not be telling us all the information about the mission, so keep your guard up."

"That's it?"

"Yes, Kakashi."

* * *

_**Well, that was the prologue. Hope you liked it. Just one last thing, the first few chappies will be majorly like the real show, by chapter 3 or 4, it'll change. Another thing, the next chapter will be counted as Chapter 1, this being counted as Chapter 0. So actually, somewhere between Chapter 2-4, the story will be much different than the anime.**_

_**-Thanks for reading!**_

_**-KoAN**_


	2. Chapter 2: Momochi Zabuza and Haku

_**AN: Well, 4 reviews so far, 42 freaking alerts, 20 favs, 3 C2s, 5 author alerts, and 2 author favs came from the one chapter that you all read. I have to say to everyone reading this, thanks for making my story sound wanted and liked. One another note, my updates will be a lot more frequent..it was just that I was on vacation. The Jutsu explanations will be at the bottom. I always hate them at the bottom because I never know what the jutsu is like until the end of the chapter. But it's your choice. So go to my profile and vote on the poll, whether the Jutsu explanations should be at the top or bottom. (The reason they are at the bottom is because lots of people do that, so you guys are used to it that way, I think.) With that note have a nice time reading this chapter. And to do the disclaimer is the Emo Lord himself!**_

"_**-King of All Naruto does not own Naruto, or the name Emo Lord. Hn."**_

_**Well, now that that's done, why don't you sit back, read and enjoy.**_

'Thoughts'

"Speaking"

**'Inner/Bijuu speaking to host'**

"**Host-Controlled Bijuu"**

_**For example, when Naruto talks to Kyuubi inside his cage, or through thoughts, he is speaking to his host.'Inner/Bijuu speaking to host.' When Gaara is controlled fully by Shukaku, he is a "Host Controlled Bijuu." **_

_**Chapter 1: The Demon Brothers**_

"Why are we going so slow!" Naruto complained while walking toward Nami no Kuni.

"Naruto, we may be ninja, but the client is usually not a ninja. That means, we HAVE to go slow!" Kakashi replied.

"Well I don't like it!"

"Too bad, dobe. Deal with it," Sasuke said.

**'Yeah! Sasuke-kun is soo much hotter than Naruto!' Inner Sakura said.**

"Both of you stop arguing and walk!"

The team walked on for quite a bit until Kakashi noticed a puddle in the ground.

'It's the middle of August, there can't just be a puzzle there! Time to put my team to the test,' Kakashi thought.

Kakashi stayed behind of the group, slightly.

"Kakashi-sensei, what are you doing?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah, Kakashi-sensei, what?" Naruto questioned.

Just then, the Demon Brothers came out of their little puddle and cut "Kakashi's" head clean off.

"Hey, you got any problem with me taking the Uchiha? He will be a nice target."

"Of course, not. I'll take the other two."

The younger Demon Brother lunged and stabbed him in the gut, only to find out that that was a Kage Bunshin. (Shadow Clone)

"Where'd the brat go?" The younger brother said, not really talking to anyone in particular.

After not being able to find Naruto, the younger brother targeted the whole field!

"Doton: Chika Tsuchi Yobouchuusha!"

Thousands of earth bullets popped out of the ground and went up into the air.

Naruto was really hiding behind a tree.

'Wow, they are stupid. And Kakashi-sensei says I'm bad at stealth.'

"Where is that brat!" the younger demon brother shouted while looking around for Naruto.

Naruto popped out from underneath the ground.

"I'm over here!" He shouted.

Just then, tons of Naruto's popped out from under the ground, going in and out of the holes from the Jutsu while screaming, "Over here!"

Of course, the man was throughly frustrated when he kept popping Kage Bunshin.

"Where the f*** is that kid!"

Meanwhile, the older brother was having trouble as well. Sasuke had a great Taijutsu stance, and was very quick on his feet.

"I feel your pain brother," the older brother said while dodging a Katon Jutsu (Fire Release Technique), "I feel your pain."

Sasuke jumped into the air while all of the Narutos jumped out of their hole and charged.

"Naruto, move!"

"Huh?" the real Naruto said as he turned around.

"Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu!" Sasuke said as a great fireball wrapped around the older demon brother and almost one-hundred Kage Bunshins.

'He shouldn't even have enough chakra for that!' thought the older Demon Brother.

His arm was substantially damaged, while the rest of his body was fine.

"Brother, I think we should use our best technique on these two," the younger brother said as he turned to Naruto and Sasuke. "Boys, get ready to die in fear of the Demon Brother's Best Jutsu!"

Kakashi jumped out from a tree, got behind the younger brother, sliced his throat and stabbed the older brother in the chest. Of course, Team 7 was surprised that he was still alive.

He binded up the older brother with ropes, due to him being still alive, and gave the team his evaluation.

"Naruto, you did fine and using those holes....that was a hilarious strategy," Kakashi continued while walking around. "Sasuke, you did fine as well, and you reacted very quickly when I was "dead." Sakura," Kakashi got up into a tree, ready to continue the mission, "you did fine since Tazuna needed someone to protect him. Overall, I am proud to have you three as my team."

"Whoopie!" Naruto screamed as he jumped into the air.

"But there is much more to do. This was only the first threat we found. We could find bandits, thieves, freaks, and even NINJA," Kakashi said while looking at Tazuna. "Give us the whole story. Why were the demon brothers after us?"

"Well...."

Tazuna continued to talk and gave the whole story about Gato and his men, who were conveniently after him, ready to find his corpse in their hands.

"Team, do you want to continue?"

Of course (like all other fanfics) the vote was unanimous. They were going to continue the mission.

The group continued to walk until they came to a cold, dark, eerie lake, with tons of bugs and dead old fish.

"Umm....Kakashi-sensei? You don't expect us to swim in that?" Sakura asked.

"I don't Sakura, I don't."

The group walked through the large lake. Surprisingly it wasn't deep until they reached a large island.

"Is that Nami no Kuni? (Wave Country)"

"No Naruto, this is only a pit stop," Kakashi turned to Tazuna. "I assume the man you told us about will be nearby here?"

"Yes he will. He'll come in the next 10-15 minutes."

"Then we shall wait."

The team waited and waited, until Kakashi actually got bored of reading Icha Icha Paradise (Come Come Paradise) and Sakura was bored of making her hair. Naruto was, as usual, trying to find something to do, while even Sasuke got bored of brooding in his little corner of the island.

"WHERE THE HELL IS THAT GUY?" Sakura screamed.

A pale, scrawny, and dirty man, who looked like a fisherman, walked up to the group.

"I assume you five are the ones guarding Tazuna?"

"Did you say five?" Kakashi asked in a very concerned voice.

"Yeah, there are 3 kids that look like Genin and 2 that look like Jounin."

"Team, Alert Formation!" Kakashi said as he took Tazuna away from the area where the second "Jounin" was.

Naruto and Sasuke ran and jumped forward, then they looked around for the enemy. Sakura, being herself, ran off to the side and threw a kunai at the area they once were.

Ching.

The kunai rattled as it hit the cold, hard ground.

The three Genin trembled in feat as a man emerged from the mist, outside of the Kirigakure no Jutsu he had used.

'This shall be very interesting,' Zetsu thought, already tracking the Nine-Tails Jinchuuriki.

Zabuza emerged from the mist, with his zanbatou on his back.

Kakashi began to worry, due to the vast amount of raw power that Zabuza had, and due to the fact that Zabuza could kill all three of his Genin students in less than twenty minutes. Or so he thought.

Zabuza pulled out his zanbatou into his hand and charged at Kakashi, ready to strike him down if necessary. Kakashi lunged to the side, took out a kunai and shouted at Team 7 to protect Tazuna and get out of the way.

"Why are you here, Zabuza? Still trying to get those Hunter-Nins off of you, I see. Are you here for Tazuna?" Kakashi asked while dodging yet another strike from Zabuza.

"No, Kakashi, I am here to eat Nami no Kuni's (Wave Country's) famous chicken style waffles. Of course I am here to kill the old man!"

Kakashi lunged at Zabuza with his kunai while Zabuza blocked it with his zanbatou.

"It'll be a pleasure killing you, Sharingan Kakashi."

Zabuza chopped off Kakashi's head and moved his way to the Genin.

Kakashi was in the bushes, knowing that Zabuza knew he was there.

Zabuza jumped towards Naruto, and sliced his zanbatou towards him, while Kakashi jumped in the way and got his arm sliced.

"You little coward."

"I'm no coward," Zabuza said while doing Kirigakure no Jutsu, "They are ninja. They must learn that being a ninja isn't easy and many of their comrades will die!"

Naruto took out a kunai and threw it at Zabuza.

"No comrade of mine shall EVER die! Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"

Each of the Narutos took out a kunai and ran at Zabuza.

"Is this all you got kid? This all?" Zabuza said while slicing the clones into bits.

One Naruto in the middle of the battle hid, unnoticed by anyone, even Naruto's comrades. Zabuza took out all of the clones without a scratch on him.

Kakashi jumped from the sidelines into the battle kicking Zabuza in his chest, making him fly backwards.

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" Naruto took advantage of Zabuza being down and 3 clones got under him and kicked him up into the air.

The hidden Naruto clone then jumped above the flying Zabuza and punched him straight into the ground. Zabuza groaned in pain from the attack.

"Zabuza, it is time you find out why I was the leader of an ANBU Black Ops Squadron! I'll kill you...with a great Jutsu!"

"Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu!"

"Silly Kakashi, you know I can dodge that move easily!"

At the last moment Zabuza jumped away right in front of Naruto. Zabuza slashed his zanbatou in front of Naruto and said, "Ready to die, brat?"

"Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu!"

"What? The brat would kill his own comrade to win the fight? Suiton: Suiryuudan no Jutsu!"

A giant water dragon protected them both from the fireball coming towards them.

Zabuza leaped towards Sasuke engaging him in Taijutsu.

Seeing that his skill were good he said, "How about you join me? I have all the power you will ever need!"

Sasuke didn't respond and tried to punch Zabuza.

"I guess that is a no. You can change your mind later."  
Kakashi charged, unnoticed by Zabuza and put a kunai to his throat.

"It's over, Demon of the Bloody Mist!"

A strange Hunter-Nin appeared and put a few senbon (needles) in Zabuza's neck.

"I'll take it from here," the strange ninja said.

The ninja took Zabuza's body away from the area while Sakura emerged scared from the fighting. Naruto and Sasuke helped Kakashi get up.

"That battle took a lot of strain on my body. I'll have to train you guys some stuff."  
"Kakashi-sensei? We aren't going to see that guy again will we?" Sakura said as the group found a boat and got inside.

Kakashi didn't answer, but Tazuna began to talk, "Good job, I guess. We are only 30 minutes away from my house here."

Soon minutes flew by, and the group arrived at Nami no Kuni. (Wave Country) They got out of the boat and started to walk towards Tazuna's home, with Naruto and Sasuke holding up Kakashi.

"Here we are, my house. Not too big, but we can fit you four inside."

The group walked into the house and Tsunami, Tazuna daughter showed them around. They all got comfortable and rested up for the guard duty at the bridge during the upcoming day.

OoOoOoO

During the night an intruder came within the home, with a black face mask, and ninja gear. He walked into Naruto and Sasuke's room. They both seemed to be asleep. He moved towards Naruto's bed and looked at his face.

Poof!

The Kage Bunshin on the bed disappeared and the man panicked and started to run out the window.

"Stop!"

Naruto ran after the intruder while Sasuke woke up and noticed someone got inside. He quickly got up and went to help Naruto catch the intruder.

"Sasuke, get Kakashi-sensei!"

"No, Naruto! Your going to need help! If I get Kakashi-sensei, we'll have to look all over! I'm sure we can take care of this guy!" Sasuke turned into an alley following Naruto.

Naruto kept running toward the guy thinking, 'Who is he?'

The man kept running until the end of the alley, then he turned around and said, "Later!"

A large hook propelled the man up into the air, then on the roof. He ran as fast as he could without showing any special skills. Naruto walked to the end of the alley once the intruder was gone and checked the area.

"He must've known that we'd wake up..meaning...Tazuna! Tazuna could be in danger now!" Naruto shouted as he sprinted back to the house.

"Dobe, that wasn't planned!" Sasuke said, "There are a ton of hooks there! He might have thought he'd wake us up, so he made an escape route in case."  
"Then what are we waiting here for?" Naruto strapped one of the hooks to himself and went up the building, "Let's go get him!"  
Sasuke soon followed Naruto, attaching one of the hooks to himself, then getting to the top of the building. Naruto was running at full speed at where he thought the man might have went, but Sasuke screamed after him.

"Naruto, he has too much of a head start! We'll never be able to find him now. Anyway, let's go back to the house and go to sleep."

The two jumped down from the top of the building and started to walk out of the alley. They got to the house soon after and they went back to sleep, ready to tell Kakashi in the morning. It wouldn't really matter, right?

OoOoOoO

Kakashi woke up from his bed shared with Tazuna, who was already awake. Sakura was at her side, checking for any wounds while Tsunami was standing right at the door, making sure Sakura didn't need help.

"Kakashi-sensei, what is wrong?"

"Nothing Sakura, it's just chakra exhaustion. I'll recover soon enough."

Kakashi got out of bed and ate breakfast, seeing that everyone was waiting for him one way or the other. Naruto and Sasuke didn't have breakfast and were training, Sakura and Tsunami were with him, and Tazuna woke up just minutes before him, and now he was freshening up.

The whole group went to the dining room to have breakfast and a young, short boy with tears running down his eyes came into the room.

"You'll never beat Gato! He's taking over Nami no Kuni! No one can take him down!"

The boy, Inari then ran into his room and shut his door with a thud.

"What is wrong with that kid?" Naruto asked.

"Naruto.....," Kakashi said in a tone which Naruto understood. It meant, "DON'T ASK ABOUT THE KID!"

Team 7 soon finished their breakfast and went outside where Kakashi showed them the tree-climbing exercise. Kakashi channeled chakra into his feet and slowly walked up the tree, even though he was hurt and had chakra exhaustion.

"Wow, Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto said as he tried the exercise himself, marking to where he got with the kunai his sensei gave him, "You make this look easy!"

As everyone thought, Sakura got the hang of the exercise first, while Sasuke and Naruto were progressing at the same speed.

'How do they do that?' Sakura thought, completely out of energy, 'They are like living, working machines! They have so much stamina!'

Later on, Sakura came inside when the sun set, Sasuke came in during late night, and Naruto didn't even come in. He kept training, because once Sakura left, Sasuke got an edge in the training. He started to beat Naruto, and of course, Naruto couldn't stand for that. He had to be better than Sasuke. So then after training Naruto slept there, too tired to come inside.

OoOoOoO

Haku, the hunter-nin, came by Naruto and was picking herbs for Zabuza's safe recovery. She walked over to Naruto and shook his body. He rumbled and his eyes opened, but he was still sleepy.

"You're going to catch a cold you know."

Naruto shook his head and took in the girl in front of him. Pretty tall, and nice looking. Of course all Naruto thought was nice. Not nice looking.

"Hi, I'm Naruto."

"I'm Haku," Haku said as she picked up some herbs.

"What are you doing Haku-chan," Naruto asked as he walked over to where Haku moved.

"I'm picking herbs," She said, which was responded with an immediate "Can I help?"

Naruto helped Haku pick herb and soon they were done. They talked a bit about things, and Naruto wondered why she was picking herbs that would help heal someone.

"Why are you picking those herbs?" Naruto questioned, curiously.

"What do you mean, Naruto-san?"

"I know that those herbs are meant to heal someone, and from my sources, nobody in the village has been hurt from Zabuza, even though we know he is alive."

'They know he is alive? This is crucial information! I must report this to Zabuza-sama without the boy figuring out that I work for him. Zabuza will be very angered!' Haku thought.

"Wait, are you from the famous team the stopped the infamous Zabuza Momochi, Demon of the Bloody Mist?" Haku asked, trying to get away from the subject of healing.

"Yeah! We are awesome! We fought him and I even hit him in the chest! I kicked him up in the air and punched him straight into the ground! We are the best team Nami no Kuni has ever seen, especially because we have Kakashi-sensei on our team!"

"Kakashi? Do you mean the famous Kakashi Hatake, or also known as the famous Sharingan Kakashi?"

"Of course! Though he doesn't teach us much."  
'Zabuza-sama must know this information after fighting him, right?' Haku thought.

"Where are you guys staying?" Haku asked.

"Oh, we're staying at....sorry."

"?..."

"Kakashi-sensei says I have to ask him before giving anyone the location at which we are staying."

"No problem. What about....where to you live? Konohagakure no Sato, right?" Haku said after seeing Naruto's headband.

"Yeah, we have the best ninja in the whole world!"

"You guys might."

"Where are you from Haku? I really want to know. Cmon, tell me!"

"Well......"

'What should I tell him? I can't say Konoha, because he lives there, not from here because he already knows all the residents, and not from any place too far away because then why would I travel here? I can't say the Kirigakure (Hidden Mist Village) because that might raise suspicion...I wonder. How about Kumogakure? (Hidden Cloud Village) Theat isn't that far and I could say that my family is full of merchants.'

"I live in Kumogakure, but my family is full of merchants, so we move around a lot. We came here two days back."

'They came here two days before? Right when Zabuza attacked us? Well, coincidences happen,' Naruto thought.

'Why did I say 2 days back? Why not three? Why did I have to pick the day that Zabuza attacked and I got Zabuza away? Why????'

"So......"

"Yeah?"

"Ummmmm........"

"What Naruto-san?"

"Well, Haku, I guess I'll see you later! I have to train to defeat Zabuza."

"Ok, Naruto, bye!"

Haku slowly and carefully got up, to make it look like she wasn't a ninja. Of course, that wouldn't give away anything to a normal person, but Haku still did it.

After she got up, something fell out of one of her pockets and bounced right next to Naruto. She began to walk away, but she was stopped. Naruto looked at the box and said, ".....

**TO BE CONTINUED! **

**HAHAHAHAHA**

_**Well that is the second chapter. And as you read up above, I was on vacation, so don't scream at me. 3 more important things. 1. I am looking for a co-author. We would communicate by email, but if you don't want me to know your email for FF, just make a new one entirely for FF. Then I won't be able to annoy you really. 2. I am thinking about making this story rated M only if I get a co-author, but still it's your choice so write a review saying if you want T rating or M. I prefer T though. 3. I am going to have much faster updates soon, but remember, I still need a co-author to make it as fast as I can. Of course this is NOT going to be the normal update timing. Just leave a review if you are interested in co-authoring this story with me. All ideas created by reviewers and people who PM me are greatly appreciated. Before you leave a review and read the Jutsu discriptions, I would like to thank my reviewers, especially Narage and Inumiru for telling me what I need to improve on. Also thanks to Kyuubi16 the Lord of Lemons and bandgsecurtiyaw for their reviews. R&R Baby!**_

_**Jutsu Corner:**_

**Doton: Chika Tsuchi Yobouchuusha**: Earth Release: Underground Earth Shots (Original)

The caster goes into a long series of seals, then earth bullets come out from under the ground, at over 30 MPH, hitting anyone that is in the range.

Range: 15 feet squared. Is a close-mid range attack

Chakra Use: Uses up about ½ of the Younger Demon Brother's Chakra and is a B-rank Jutsu, due to easily being able to counter and range.

**Kirigakure no Jutsu**: Hidden Mist Technique

Kirigakure no Jutsu is a Ninjutsu Technique utilized by Hidden Mist Ninja. The ninja causes the area surrounding the target to be covered in fog. The low visibility allows the ninja to silently and secretly assassinate their target.

**Katon: Goukakyuu No Jutsu**: Fire Release: Grand Fireball Technique

Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu is a Ninjutsu technique utilizing the Fire Element. The ninja does the necessary hand seals, draws chakra from their mouth into their chest and them immediately exhales it. They then blow a stream of fire which erupts into a large sphere of flames. To better manage the flames the ninja will bring their hand to their mouth to control it.

**Suiton: Suiryuudan no Jutsu:** Water Release: Water Dragon Technique

After a lot of seals, the user creates a water dragon to attack the enemy.

_**So for, only 1 created Jutsu by me. I hope you like it!**_


End file.
